


Green

by Victorious56



Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: An unexpected visitor on board the United Star ShipAtlasproves unsettling for Lieutenant Clover Ebi.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was a combination of [this beautiful drawing](https://thuban-x.tumblr.com/post/624538405568643072) by [Thuban](https://thuban-x.tumblr.com), and the fact we're doing a rewatch of Star Trek: The Next Generation atm.  
> No knowledge of Star Trek needed to hopefully enjoy this, however 🙂

Captain James Ironwood exited his ready room and crossed the bridge of the USS _Atlas_. Approaching the tactical station, he spoke in an undertone to the officer standing there.

"Mr Ebi, my ready room, please."

Clover Ebi glanced up as his commanding officer drew close. He knew the captain was closeted with a visitor, but did not know their identity. _I guess I'm about to find out._ As Chief of Security on the _Atlas_ , he was a little surprised that the Captain's guest had come on board without his knowledge, but—

The visitor stood as they entered the room. When the door had closed, the Captain made the introductions.

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Qrow Branwen, Starfleet Special Operations. Qrow, this is Lieutenant Clover Ebi, Chief of Security on the _Atlas_."

The tall, dark-haired man raised a hand in greeting, a small smile twisting his mouth. Clover stared, mouth open, unable to find the right words. After a moment, he said, "Welcome aboard, Commander."

Captain Ironwood frowned slightly as he took his seat behind the large desk, gesturing to Clover to sit. With another glance towards him, the Captain steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the desk.

"Commander Branwen is on a special, covert mission to Sanctus 4. We are passing through the Argus sector, so have been instructed to convey him there." He took a sip of water from the glass on his desk. "The official record will show that the reason for his presence on the _Atlas,_ is because he is conducting a standard security review. To this end, Mr Ebi, you must be seen to liaise closely with Commander Branwen. He has been added to the ship's roster, and issued with a temporary communicator."

"Yes, sir." Clover looked straight ahead, his face impassive.

"We should arrive at Sanctus 4 in three days, so until then, Commander, I will leave you in Mr Ebi's very capable hands."

"Thank you, Captain." The commander stood, turning to the Security Chief. "Perhaps you would be so good as to show me to my quarters?"

Clover glanced at the visitor. "Of course, please follow me." He led the way from the room, as Captain Ironwood turned to his terminal and began to study the screen.

They crossed the bridge and called the turbolift. As the doors closed behind them, the commander said, "Deck seventeen." The lift moved smoothly as the two men stood on opposite sides of the car.

The silence was broken by Commander Branwen. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Clover shook his head. "I wasn't under his command at the time... it didn't seem relevant. And I didn't know it was you, until just now. Hence my mouth hanging open when I saw you." Clover turned to face the wall of the turbolift, resting his forehead against it. His voice was quiet. "I never expected to see you again."

"Me neither. When I knew I was hitching a ride on the _Atlas_ , I checked out the command staff. Then I saw your name, and I almost thought about trying to get out of it."

The turbolift slowed to a halt, and they exited into the corridor. "This way." Clover gestured to their left. As they walked, he looked sideways at Qrow's expressionless face.

"But you didn't. Get out of it."

"No. There was no valid reason, professionally. And—"

"Professionally? Gods, Qrow, when did you become so _cold_?"

"I had to." His voice rasped. "Ever since... I've had to."

"So there's not been anyone—"

"Anyone else? How could there be? After you— no-one else counted."

Clover's knuckles whitened, his fists rigid at his side, lips pressed tightly together. _I don't know how we're going to get through the next three days._

Qrow was equally silent as they continued along the corridor. Two more turns, and Clover halted in front of a door. As Qrow drew close, it slid open with a soft murmur. Clover walked through and halted in the centre of the room.

"These are your quarters. I hope you find them comfortable. Please let me know if there's anything—"

"Clover, don't."

The door slid shut behind them. Qrow dropped his small case on the floor, and caught hold of Clover's arm. He gently tugged to turn him round, Clover finally looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't what? Do my job? That _was_ one of the reasons we split up, after all."

Qrow dropped his hand and walked a few paces away, to stand by the table. He leaned forward, palms flat on the glassy surface.

"To be fair, we agreed that we both loved our work too much. More than we loved each other."

"Let's not have those conversations again, Qrow. It was difficult enough the first time."

"It's been three years, Cloves. Do you still feel the same?" He turned to face the other man.

"About my career? Or about... about us?"

"Both, I guess." Qrow picked at his sleeve, not seeing as Clover's brows pinched together, a look of yearning on his face.

"I still love my work. I— still love you. And maybe the balance has shifted. I haven't... after we separated, I tried not to think about you. Didn't work very well, but... I didn't see the point. Seeing you here, now..."

Qrow finally looked up, to see the Chief of Security of the USS _Atlas_ with tears tracking down his cheeks. "We should talk." Qrow's voice was soft as he took a step towards Clover. The other man shook his head slightly as he rubbed his face.

"Not now, Qrow. Not yet. I— maybe later. I'm on duty for another few hours; shall I call you when I'm done?"

"Do that. I'll be here."

❖

When Clover had finished for the day, part of him yearned for the peace of his bed, wishing Qrow had not reappeared to disrupt his life.

It was a very small part.

He contacted the other man once he was in the privacy of his quarters. Qrow responded immediately.

"Yes, I do want to see you. Any time now is fine by me."

Clover changed out of his uniform and made his way to Qrow's room. Outwardly he appeared calm; inwardly he was trembling, the last leaf to fall as it succumbs to the winter storms.

Qrow was wearing a loose robe, his hair untidy from the shower.

"Do you want anything to eat... or a drink?"

"Just water, thanks."

Qrow went to the replicator. "Water, five degrees Celsius." He passed the glass to Clover, who took it with both hands.

Qrow sat on the couch, patting the seat beside him. "Come and sit down, you've had a busy day, I expect."

"Wasn't exactly run of the mill." Clover gave an unsteady laugh as he took his seat. "I just don't know what to think, with you here. I thought I'd put it all behind me, but now I know... it was just pushed round the corner, out of sight... it's all still there."

"What are you saying?"

Clover was silent, twisting the glass round in his hands. "I don't know if I want to say it. I— it'll only hurt all over again, once you've gone."

"Maybe you're right. But we have three days and we need to be able to get along. Is that manageable, d'you think?"

Clover raised his head, shifting his gaze from the floor to the man beside him. Qrow had aged a little in three years— more grey hair, a few extra lines on his face... but he was still the man Clover loved. The man who had broken Clover's heart when they separated. The man whose heart had been broken in return.

"Clover?" Qrow rested a hand on Clover's knee. He stared at it, before placing his glass on the table. He took Qrow's hand in his, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss against the knuckles. Qrow felt the hot splash of tears on his skin.

"Clover, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't make it work." He raised his other hand to Clover's cheek, rubbing the tears away with a thumb. "It wrecked me to leave you, but I couldn't see any other way." He leaned towards Clover, his lips soft against Clover's temple.

The other man was motionless beside him. Qrow could hear the sound of his own blood, thrumming in his ears, making his heart race. Clover's grip on his hand increased, and with a sudden movement he turned his face, his lips finding Qrow's in a kiss full of intent.

After a few breathless minutes, they separated to gaze at each other in silence. "Should I go?" Clover's voice was hesitant, even as his hand found Qrow's, their fingers twining together.

"Probably. But don't. Stay."

  


Qrow sat up in the bed, moving carefully to avoid disturbing the sleeping man beside him. He gazed at Clover's body, the silken sheet draped across his hips, the muted glow from the nightlights low on the wall reflecting on his skin.

This body had been home to Qrow's love for so long. A love that lived in the gentle plateau of his chest, rising and falling as Clover slept. A landscape Qrow knew so well; every quiet valley a secret only he was privy to. A place where he could travel to such dizzying heights, brought to a pinnacle of desire, to stand poised on the edge of a precipice. And somewhere to fall, to crash down, and to land upon softly, the waves slowly receding as he was caught and held in the tender embrace of a loving man.

Qrow laid down cautiously, moving slowly against Clover's side. He rested his hand on the broad chest, feeling the slow, steady beat of Clover's heart. As he gradually fell back into sleep, Qrow wondered whether taking this mission was the best thing to happen to him in the last three years.

  


Clover woke, his body attuned to the rhythm of his day. The unexpected warmth beside him brought every sweet memory of the past hours rushing back, with a corresponding heat rising in his body which he hadn't experienced for so long.

Qrow was still sleeping, his hair tousled against the pillow in a familiar way which caused Clover's breath to falter. _This was a huge mistake_. A tiny spark of optimism kindled in his brain. _Or maybe... just maybe it wasn't._

Glancing at the time, Clover saw he had to be on duty in forty minutes. He shook Qrow's shoulder gently, and as the other man stirred, muttering under his breath, Clover bent and spoke softly by his ear. "I have to go to work now. I'll organise my team for today, and then I'll come back and help with your security review."

Qrow smiled lazily as his eyes opened. "Oh yeah, that thing." He kissed Clover softly. "What a way to wake up. Should do this more often."

"We have two more days." As Clover spoke, he felt the pain twist in his chest. _And then what?_

Qrow drew his arm from under the sheet, resting a hand against Clover's face. "Go and do your job. I'll see you in a bit."

❖

The rest of the day was surprisingly effortless. Clover had feared it would be painful, spending time alongside a man he had loved so deeply, and whose departure had hurt him so much.

But it wasn't. Under the facade of assisting Qrow with his review, their old familiarity was re-established easily. If Captain Ironwood was surprised at the camaraderie between two men who had only just met, he did not comment on it. Commander Branwen's job, he knew, required him to make friends quickly, to charm strangers into revealing their secrets. He decided not to dwell too long on what possible secrets Mr Ebi was surrendering to him.

Clover spent the second night with Qrow. His usual caution had been discarded, deemed unnecessary in the frantic, heady urgency he felt. Knowing Qrow would be gone again too soon, he wanted to make every minute last an hour, needed to concentrate every moment to a pure, crystalline memory he could treasure. For when Qrow was no longer there.

❖

The following day Qrow had messages to send, and Clover had an idea he wanted to try. He left Qrow in his quarters, with a promise to meet for lunch. With a simple staffing reassignment Clover now had a couple of free hours. He headed into Holodeck Two, hoping he had enough time to set this up before Qrow called him to eat.

They went to Ten Forward, ordering a light meal and taking seats at a table by the wide window. Clover gazed out at the dark expanse, simultaneously watching the reflection of Qrow's face in the glass. Qrow nudged his foot under the table.

"There's not a lot out there at the moment."

Clover smiled. "You're right. All the good stuff is in here."

Qrow laughed, blushing slightly. "You've still got it, Cloves."

"I have." Clover reached under the table, his hand finding Qrow's and gripping it briefly.

They exchanged a long, weighted look.

"Careful, Mr Ebi, this is a public place."

Clover shook himself. "Yes, you're quite right. Let's go somewhere else."

Qrow raised his eyebrows. "Back to my quarters?"

"No, somewhere _far_ more interesting." Clover smiled as he pushed himself up and turned away from the window. "Come with me."

❖

They stood outside Holodeck Two, Qrow looking at Clover with a furrowed brow as he tapped on the control panel. The doors slid open, and the two men stepped inside.

The grass was soft beneath their feet, the late afternoon sun slanting their shadows before them. Qrow stared about him, mouth opening but unable to form any coherent words. Clover watched Qrow, feeling himself smiling wider than he had for who knows how long. Finally, Qrow spoke.

"Clover, this is just... how did you— well, it's a holodeck obviously, but... you remembered."

"I did. I know you said this was your favourite memory from growing up on Mars, and I found that the Holodeck had the program for this location, so... easy really."

Qrow raised his arms, circling round as he took in the details of the landscape. "Did you manage to create the river?"

"Sure did, come on."

They walked across the grass to a small wooden jetty, where a dinghy was tied up, bobbing gently in the current. Clover turned to Qrow. "Shall we?"

Qrow's face, bearing a smile Clover wished he could capture and keep in his heart for ever, answered the question. They got into the boat carefully, arranging the blanket beneath them. Qrow loosened the painter and coiled it neatly, pushing away from the jetty into the current. Clover took the oars and guided them further from the bank, shipping the oars as the slow movement of the water carried them along.

He leaned back, his arm about Qrow's shoulders as they drifted calmly beneath the trees which grew along the riverbank. Clover had never seen so many shades of green, a patchwork canopy spread out above them, and reflected in the surface of the water until it seemed they were travelling along a green tunnel.

He glanced across at Qrow, whose eyes were partially closed, a look of complete contentment on his face. The surge of longing in Clover's chest was painful. He drew Qrow a little closer.

❖

Lying together in bed many hours later, Qrow's back pressed against Clover's chest, they found a closeness in each other which seemed to exist only for them. Qrow took Clover's hand and kissed the fingers softly. "Thank you again, for a perfect afternoon."

"It was my pleasure. To see you so happy, to see _us_ so happy..." Qrow felt Clover's chest rise as he took a deep breath. "Couldn't we... make it work? Somehow?"

Qrow squeezed Clover's hand. "I don't know. But I think we should try." He released the hand and wriggled round, facing Clover and wiping away the tears he saw on his face. "I love you, Clover. I always have. I... love my work too. But I wouldn't miss it, not as much as I'll miss you when I leave tomorrow."

"Qrow, I don't want to be the reason you feel you have to change—"

"What better reason could there be? I'll find something else, I'm sure there'd be a place for me on a star ship... they have shared quarters on here, don't they?"

Clover looked closely at him, his breath catching in his chest. "You mean it?"

"I do. It won't be a quick process, leaving my current position... but I'll make certain it happens. And then I'll come back here. And this will be our life. If you want that," Qrow added quickly.

Clover pulled him close. "Don't you ever doubt it."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.
> 
> This is continued in [Chasing This Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773150), which I wrote for Fair Game Weekend 2020.


End file.
